A twist in the line up
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: There is a new girl on starship 15a2 and krayonder finds that he is falling in love with her, but can she let go of her past enough to love him back. Dont get me wrong I love spayonder but I have alot of daydreaming to do in math class so you never know what my imagination will do.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first multichpater fanfic. woo. Anyway the ages! drumrool please (dudududu) Krayonder, February , and Megagirl are all 25. Taz and Specs are 23. Bug is 27, tootsie is 32. Up is 40. My OC is 19. Reveiw or ill bite you.**

* * *

Taz could always tell when Up was worried. of course anyone could tell he was worried by the way he was flipping through a clipboerd and rushing through the hall. "Que pasa?" asked taz, hopping up to him. Up turned to her slightly and raised an eyebrow. Taz sighed "whats up Up?" Up shot her a look and growled low, but there was an amused glint in his eye that made Taz grin. "Its nothin Tazzy". It was Tazes turn to growl. "merida! Jou look like your about to wet yourself." Up sighed. He could never keep secrets from Taz. He loved her to much to keep things from her. Except the fact that he loved. That would make him look like an idiot. " well we're getting a knew additon to the team. she just came from the academy and is finnishing "her training with us". " I know Up, Jou told us all already". Up fidgited but kept on walking. "Well ya see darlin, she has a _condition_." Tazes eyes widened " de chica doesnt have like two noses right?" Up chuckled. "course not Tazzy, its a heart condition. its called _sugar rush_(dundundun) It maens that if its triggered her heart could go into overdrive and her blood wont circulate fast enough." "**WHY WOULD THOSE IDIOTAS LET HER IN THE ACADEMY FOR!" **Taz yelled. Up took his hands off his ears. he flipped another page over the clipboard and breifly looked down. "she bit an officer". Taz stared at him for a second then burst out laughing. Up couldn't help but blush at her hearty laugh with the slight tinkled in the back. By the time Taz calmed down they had reached the elevator where almost everyone else from the team had assembled. "wa cant my wife meet the new lady?!" complained Tootsie megagirl "Ya and what about my buggy?!" "Buggy?" wispered Specs to Taz. Up rubbed the back of his neck. "well you see, Bug and megagirl havn't exactly made a name for themselves yet. so we dont want to freak her out right out of the gate." Tootsie and February stopped whining, mainly beacause they were trying to decipher what Up just said. "So anyway, as you all know, we are expecting Cadet schilder today." The rest of the team muttered acknowledgement. "What some of you don't know is that she has a condition..." February raised her hand "the girl doesn't have like two noses right?" " No she does not have two noses!" exclaimed an exasperated Up. He shook his head " ok so legally i have to tell you, that if you see her turning red or looking dizzy, you should inform her imediatly. she would know her limits. Though she has requested that you don't treat her any differently or she will..." He flipped another page and breifly looked down "...hurt us"

* * *

Krayonder snorted. He has made enough of these bluffs. He new that some of the higher officers thought he was a candy ass, But he knew that he could at least fight. He has never been beaten by a girl. Except for Taz but she was...Taz. Krayonder thought that if you had any skill you could become great. It was a kinda lazy way of thinking but it kept him hopeful. Krayonder started to zone out a bit when Up started talking about "integrety" and "tolerance". His thoughts were interrupted by the beeping suddenly errupting from the elevator. " that'll be her." said Up "ladies and boys, meet cadet Lily Schilder." The doors opened and krayonder couldn't hold his gasp.

* * *

Lily turned her new zapper over and over in her hand. it wasn't a good one. The jerks at planetary customs only gave her one cruddy one. And did some roaming around her uniform. _dummies. all of them._ Little did they know she hid her dads knife in her shoe. She thought of how they all thought she couldn't defend herself. She hoped this team wouldn't know about sugar rush. that it wouldn't be like all the other times she has been moved around. By now Lily new how they would react. At first some would just stare at her, some would wisper about her as she walked past, some would call her a freak. Eventually they would just stay away from her, except the bullies. they would try and fight her because they thought it would be easy. It would become a game. The only good part is by the end of it they would be as banged up as she was. This would be no different if they knew. Hell. Lily felt the elevator lurch and a countdown started getting slightly nervouse. slightly. Beep10 _pleass don't know. _thought Lily. Beep 9 _please don't know. _Beep 8 _please don't know._ Beep 7 _please don't know._ Beep 6 _please don't know. _Beep5 _please don't know. _Beep 4 _please._ 3 2 1. Lily hitched her zapper over her shoulder as the doors opened. She met the bewildered gaze of the other crew members and heared a small gasp. _dahm._

* * *

Krayonder stared at the girl in the elevator. When Up said she had a condition, he expected some giant sumo wrestler chic or some nerdy potatoe faced loser that wouldn't survive in battle anyway. Not in a million years would he have expected this little... thing. She was almost as small as Taz,which is no small feat, even if she was younger. She had long dirty gold hair that fell to her butt with bangs that just grazed the edge of her nose. Two beautiful multishade blue eyes peaked out from underneath just enough for her to see. her skin was so pale it was almost white. She was wearing camo overall shorts, which seemed to have been cropped even more to acomadate her body. the tan t shirt she had underneath was also to big for her though it looked to be the smallest size. A pair of skinny arms protruded from the short sleeves,but if Krayonder squonted, he could she well sculpted muscles. He also noticed that she had many scrapes and cuts along her arms and legs that were messily bandaged with band-aids, gauze, and discarded cloth. And that she was angry

* * *

Lily was shaking with fury ast she looked back at their awed faces. _How dare they judge me. they don't even know me!_Lily scanned the small group clustered around the elevator. Her eyes fell on Taz and Up. _To tough, and if the first one doesn't kill me, the other would._ Her eyes then fell on Specs. _Not tough enough. won't make an empression. _Her eyes then fell on Tootsie Megagirl. _no._ Finnally her eyes fell on Krayonder._ Doesn't look hard, but he looks like he could fight at least. And he's handsome._ Lily quickly shook that last thought out. Her eyes drifted slightly to the left and noticed a ragged edge on his ear. _war indjury. deffinatly him. _Lily strode out of the elevator and walked calmly up to Krayonder. without hesitation she punched him across the face."whoa'" Yelped krayonder and he clutched his face. Then she turned angrily towards the others " That was a warning. its impolite to stare!" then she turned on her heels and skipped away. Taz was the first one to break the shocked silence. " I like dis chica" Krayonder angrily rubbed his cheek and watched this "Lily" leave and plotted revenge. But subconciously, he listed another quality of her. _She has a nice ass._

* * *

**so that was it hope you liked it. reveiw or well you got it.**


	2. A twist in the line up chapter 2

**Hey sorry about the confusion, i didn't know how to post a different chapter but i figured it out.**

* * *

Lily was starting to regret storming off like that. _Geez this place is huge! i wonder how many potties one could fit in here? _Lily skipped through a hall of what she assumed were dorms, counting off the numbers on the door. "209, 206, 203 yeah 203." Lily slipped a plastic keycard from the pocket on the left strap of her overal-shorts. Lily ducked into the room and the door closed behind her, enveloping her in darkness. _Can anyone say Indiana Jones? _"Lights" stated Lily in a clear voice. The lights flickered on and Lily looked around her new "home". It was impossibly small. at least at the academy the rooms acomodated 40. Of course being the only girl in a room of 40 boys that hated her wasn't exactly desireable. It was also grey, from the sheets to the lamp on the was a small closet and a door she guessed was a bathroom. Lily noticed that her black dufflebag had been sent to her room. _Those assholes at pc better not have touched my undies! _Lily went over to the bag and unzipped it, taking out a pair of superman underwear and held it to her face, breathing in deeply. _I should sue! _Thought Lily, flinging the underwear onto the bed in distaste. She then proceeded to unpack the rest of the dufflebag, flitting in and out of the closet and bathroom with various objects. Finnaly, she took out a brown framed photograph depicting 100 or so people including a small Lily. Lily sighed and let her hand slip down the glass. The picture was taken the last time her entire family had been together when she was about 4. After that most of them went to fight in the robot war. The rest of them along with Lily were sent to the "safe" place. Lily shuddered at the memory. Of the fire. Of the screaming. Of the ranger who wispered to the medic "only surviver".

* * *

Her thoughts were inturrupted by a knock at the door. " Hey knew lady! open up! Hey did ya know they have toilets indoors here?" shouted a voice from outside. Confused, Lily said "open entrance door". The door opened and a round, ruddy head with a sandy blonde buzz cut poked in. "Wa hello there little girl! Have ya seen a miss Lily Schilder?" Lily stared at him. "Uh im her, you just saw me like 10 minutes ago dude." " Tootsie, I want to obsereve the new female homo sapian!" Whirred a voice from behind the man " Oopsy! Sorry darlin!" The man side stepped out of the doorway and a gleaming white Megagirl unit walked in! "Yikes!" shouted Lily, jumping into a squat position onto the bed and aiming her zapper at Megagirls face. The mans hands flew up into surrender position. After a few seconds one of his eyes opened and it flicked from the tip of Lilys zapper to Megagirl. "Now wa are ya trying ta shoot ma wife?" Lilys head shot up "Your wife?" The man nodded. Lily moved into a criss cross position on the bed. "So just a recap, you married and possobly slept with a collection of wires, data, and death encased in a titanium body modled after 21st century ameture stand up comideian Meredith Stepian?" The man nodded again. "Ok then." Said Lily, hopping off the bed. The man aproached her and extended his arm. "Hi! I'm Tootsie Megagirl!" Lily just stared at him. "You say what now?" Tootsies permenant smile broadened " Well ya see on ma planet, Farmplanet, your first name is what ya do, and your second name is what ya love. Now i'm called Tootsie, on acount of ma ocasonal toot, and Megagirl because of ma beautiful wife." Said Tootsie, gesturing towards Megagirl. "awww Tootsie you make my bio sensers tingle!" squealed Megagirl. "Well then!" said Tootsie, pulling Megagirl towards him and they started fearcly making out. Lily coughed, breaking up the PDA. "Well commander Up sent me ta show ya around the ship so i brought Megagirl to show me around." Said Tootsie. Lily nodded slowley. Tootsie gestured towards the door and Lily cautiously walked out the door, as if afraid of being ambushed.

* * *

"And over thar is is the part with the hanging sacks and heavy thingys" said Tootsie, motioning towards heavey double doors. "what my husband means is that is the gymnasium section. the first gymnasium built into a starship was made by..." slowly Lily started to zone out. She thought of her two new "friends". Tootsie seemed to stupid to be a threat, and she had no idea why Megagirl wasn't ripping out her trachea but perfered not to question it. "...And this is the eaty place!" Anounced Tootsie "cafeteria" Corrected Megagirl. "Ya that" Said Tootsie and he dramatically threw open the double doors, causing the rest of the team to look up from there cluster around the table in the middle of the room. Tootsie put his hand comfortly on the small of lilys back and lead her towards the table. When she got to the table Lily screamed "woah!" and pointed her zapper at bugs face. Tootsies hands went up into surrender position again even though the zapper wasn't pointed anywhere near him. "I don't want to alarm anyone but you guys have a serious roach problem!" said Lily. "oh no. Roach is my friend. Hi! I'm Bug!" said the bug. "This is my boyfriend Bug!" said a bubly blonde girl. _Do they all sleep with monsters?" _The blonde said "Hi i'm February, like the month but a person!" Lily put on a fake smile. February seemed almost plastic. "Tu eres muy estupido." Said a young women with a red bandana. "si ella es muy plastico." said Lily, much to everyones shock. The women raised an eyebrow. "tu hablas espanol?" "si me madre viven en la cuidad de mexico para un yeara." replied Lily. a tiny smile apeared on the womens lips "mi llamo Taz, tu eres Lily?" "si" "Can you guys like stop speaking french?" asked February. "They are speaking spanish." said an auburned hair girl with thick glasses. "Hi i'm Julia, but call me specs". "Nice to meet you." said Lily. "And this is Krayonder!" said Tootsie, motioning towards a the handsome man from the elevator, who was brooding in the corner. Tootsie put his arm around lily "ya know the one you punched across the face!" Lily blushed, she wished Tootsie would stop shouting. Tootsie ushered her into the empty seat next to Krayonder. :comander on deck" said a voice from the loudspeaker and comander Up walked in. "alright boys and girls, we just got a new assighnment. we are to scope a new planet. from our current positon it should take 3 weeks to get there. In that time, Private Krayonder will be training our new cadet Lily. Is that alright with you two?" A devilish grin spread across Krayonders face. "Oh i'll take good care of her." said Krayonder, putting his arm arounf lilys shoulders. Lily gulped. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Once again sorry for the inconvieniance. i show peices from Lilys past along the story and you kinda peice them together. the next chapter is about Lily and Krayonder.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello there my ittle duckies! In case you didn't notice i have been watching teen titans on my computer. I'm pathetic. Anyway i apologize for my spanish. i have a c. Sooo Krays gonna get his revenge. I wonder how thats gonna happen? maybe i should shut up and let you read.**

* * *

Krayonder ran at top speed down the hall, now and then hitting himself in the head and repeating "stupid, stupid stupid". His plan was perfect! He planned to work Lily to the bone during there sessions. To drill her till she past out To show her who she was messing with. The only problem was that he couldn't get her to respect him if he was running 20 fucking minutes late! Krayonder couldn't beleive how dumb he was. How do you break an indestructable titanium alarm clock? _My one chance to get someone to respect me and i screw up! Raise your hand if you saw that coming! I mean woooaah! _ "Hey krayonder why ya running?" asked Bug, who suddenly apeared in the way. "Sorry man got to go!" Yelled out krayonder. Bug ducked and Krayonder lept over him. Krayonder struggled to remember where he was supposed to meet Lily. _Third gym room or was it fouth? _Krayonder rounded the corner and was thrown backwards.

* * *

Lily was running as fast as she could. Just her luck to have someone who held a grudge on her would be in complete control of her. Alone. With sharp heavy objects. And she was running 20 minutes late. Shit. _Ok just clear your head. You have to seem proffesional. He'll just be worse to you. _Lily tried to focus on the hypnotizing sound of her black combat boots ringing through the empty corridor. clip clop clip clop. Lily probobly would have fallen asleep running if her head didn't suddenly come into contact with chestplating that spun her around on her toes and threw her face down on the hard metal floor.

* * *

Krayonder propped himself up on his elbows and noticed a small little blonde bundle flung face down before him. Without thinking he quickly rolled over into a kneeling position and held out his hand as the figure rolled over. " omideadgod man i'm so sorry man I..." Krayonder then realized who he was talking to. quickly he straightened up and tried to look proffessional. "I mean... uh... **DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" **Lily stared from the angry finger pointed at her and then to Krayonder and burst out laughing. Color rushed to Krayonders face as he watched the girl roll on the floor in hysterics. "Whats so funny man?" Lily looked up slightly, clutching her stomach. "You! your not the drill sergeant type. It's ridiculus!" Lily errupted in another fit of laughter. Watching this little girls laugh was contagious and krayonder couldn't hold in his chuckle. "Caught ya laughing!" gigled Lily, rolling into a criss cross position on the floor. " Ok whatever" sulked Krayonder and he joined Lily on the ground. Lily scooted a little closer to him." whats the matter, ya know other than all that." Lily gestured towards Krayonders face. " I was hoping to be able to get you to give me some athority. If you respected me maybe others would. And i was hopeing to get some revenge for punching me in the face." Lily chuckled "Ya sorry about that. When i did that i was trying to get some...""respect from me?" "ya" Krayonder smiled "want me to show you to the gym?"

* * *

"Ok lets start you off on the punching bags." Said krayonder. He and Lily were standing on a raised platform containing 20 or so punching bags. Lily nodded. She was always good at punching bags. Her trick was to get angry and channel it towards the bag. That was also the reason why she hated punching bags. Lily took a deep breath and started from the begining. _A doctor with A bushy black beard forcfully ripped a wire out of the chest of a small 3 year girl laying on an examination table. A 5 year old girl ran up and hugged a simmilar looking man with black hair as some more simmilar looking people including a crying Blonde women boerded a galactic league hovercraft. The same five year old and a group of other small children being hearded into another hovercraft. An 8 year old ran through a burning city zapper as zapper fire flew through the air. "Max! Jeanie! __**NO!**__" Screamed the girl as 2 childeren were sawed in half by robots. "Where have you been you whore!" Yelled a tall drunk man at a small 13 year old as she closed the door. "I'm sorry uncle Rony, mr. Nilson kept me longer at the boathouse to fix a..." "Don't give me that bitch!" Yelled the man, slapping the girl across the face. The girl, wearing a purple hospital gown crouched by a door. "Its so said for that dear little Lily." Said a nurse "I can't believe that her uncle would just ditch her. _Wtih that last one Lily sprang into the air and kicked the bag causing it to ripp and she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Krayonder watched in aw as Lily started attacking the punching bag. But somthing was wrong, she seemed not to be in control of herself, just feuled by an intense burning. suddenly Lily Lept into the air and kicked the bag, Her foot getting caught in the hole she created and she fell into a heap. Her head shot up, shaking in fury. "Stop looking at me!" she screamed. Krayonder gently pulled her up before she could protest. "Look, you shouldn't try to use your anger. You need to control your self." Lily looked up " How do you do it." Krayonder fidgited. " I don't" Lily laughed. " well i can do it better than you can!" Lily did a sly smile. "Well lets find out" and she moved over to the sparing mat. Krayonder smiled and within seconds he had her pinned underneath him while she screamed and cursed. after a rather large slurr Krayonder let go of one of her shoulders to wag a finger, giving Lily the chance to throw him off her. Krayonder looked up from where he landed and met Lilys gaze. "Wanna go get lunch?" "Sure" replied Lily. A meschevious grin spread across his face, showing his canines. Slowly he crawled over to Lily. Lily, getting a weird feeling, inched away from him. suddenly, Krayonder lunged at Lily, seizing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. "Put me down jerk!" yelled Lily, with more laughter in her voice than anger. Krayonder steped thru the door, careful not to close the door on Lilys head, and stopped to consider this. "No i don't think i will." " don't make me hurt you! Put me down **NOW!**" shreiked Lily. "Ok. how bout in that trash can?" "No way dude." said Lily, managing to kick Krayonder in the stomache. Krayonder bent over for a second, and patted Lilys thigh. "JUst keep trying.

* * *

**Remember reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok duckies! youll never guess my favorite foreighn show code lyoko is on netflix in english! so thats what i was doing all weekend. by the way i relize i never did a disclaimer so i basically don't own anything you would have ever heard of including code lyoko unfortunatly.**

* * *

krayonder pressed the button on his stopwatch. Lily had just ran 50 laps in 47 minutes. Krayonder couldn't beleive it. Lily was aproaching where he was standing. Quickly, Krayonder grabbed a large bottle of water and jogged over to meet her. His smile faded when he got closer and saw Lily up close. She was wobbling on her thin legs and was walking in zigzags. Her usual pale skin was completely white. She wasn't sweating due to dihydration and she was breathing like she had to swallow knives. Krayonder threw the water bottle at her and Lily caught it and drained it. " Ah this doesn't have anything to do with your "heart thing" does it man cause maybe you should..." Lilys eyes narrowed and she staggered closer. "For your information this has nothing to do with my "heart thing". she spat at him. Then she straightened up." And just to prove it to you, I'll go run another 20 laps." with a sneer she started off again, obviousley determined. "woaaahhh man!" yelled out Krayonder and he quickly dodged over and grabbed her waist. Lily tried to struggle, but just ended up in a coughing fit. "Look man I was working on the dumbbells before and standing around like this has got my legs all riled up. If it's ok with you we could take a break." Lily didn't answere, but didn't object either and started towards the door leading out of the track room. Krayonder pushed the double doors open for Lily after she pressed her entire body onto the push bar to no avail. She shot him a death glare and continued down the hall with krayonder following close behind. Krayonder noticed that Lily was walking in zigzags again and often stopped to support herself on the wall, blood completly drained from her body. Feeling a slight pain in his chest he walked over, determined to carry her. She was leaning on the wall and had her back to him. He doudted she would complain to much. He was doing her a favor anyway. He was caught of gaurd when she suddenly whipped around and shoved him away with every ounce of her strength. Suprised krayonder staggered away from her. "please don't feel sorry for me." she said. After shoving off Krayonder, Lily lost what was left of the strenghth in her legs and collapsed, much to Krayonders horror. The teenager propped herself up on her forearms and shook the hair that came loose out of her low bun. She turned back to the young man with a look that could've stunned a crocodile. Krayonder hurried over and pulled Lily up by her arm pits. "Don't touch me." murmured Lily, shrugging him off. "Sorry if I offended you." muttered Krayonder . Lily sighed " You didn't do anything, its just, I dont want to yah Know, feel handicapped." Krayonder nodded. _Holy shit. This girl is like a superhero or something. or arturian poontag. _Krayonder pushed the door open again to the main workout room. They both worked there way to the sparring mat and slumped against the padded wall. Lily kneeled over and layed down on her side, not realizing her mistake until it was to late. Before she could awkwardly pull her head out of Krayonders lap, he subcounsciously put his arm around her and started to play with some loose hair on her shoulder. After a few minutes, Krayonder felt the skin under his hand go back to normal temperature. "Krayonder." "Yeah Lily?" "why did you want to become a starship rangers?" Krayonder froze for a second, then squirmed. Lily looked up inocently. "you don't have to if your uncomfortable." Kryaonder grinned "No no no. ha well i was born in a mansion in detroit..." At this Lilys head shot up slightly at this, making krayonder chuckle. "Yes I was rich, it was totally awsome, back on track. Since it was kinda inner country, the robot wars hadn't really reached us yet so life was good. i was kind of spoiled, didn;t really focus much on work and school." Lily looked up again "you still don't do that." "shut up, anyway i was doing really bad in school and the wars were getting closer so my mom sent me off to a really fancy school in Nebraska." Krayonder squirmed again and Lily looked up. "you ok, you want to stop?" Krayonder shook his head. "I wasn't there a year when they kicked me out. I ran away and joined the rangers. I couldn't bear to face my Mom." He waited for Lily to scold him, to shout at him or somthing! But she just layed with her head in his lap and murmured silently "You shouldn't have done that." Krayonder rolled his head back. "so what about you, why did you want to join." It was Lilys turn to squirm. "Most of my family was recruited for the rangers when things got really bad. The rest of us were brought to a safe bunker. I guess i was always pretty rowdy. My dad said i could be a proffesional mma fighter. I'm pretty sure he didn't think i could do much proffesional athletics though. About a year later um well a man came and uh well they were gone. All of them. I was kinda in shock for a long time. Then uh the robots invaded the camp. I wanted revenge so bad it hurt." Krayonder blinked,"do you want to cry?" He asked. "no i don't cry." Krayonder frowned."You ve never cried ever?" "I tried to avoid most signs of weakness, just gives people excuses to put me down. I would have done anything to get into the rangers. For 4 ot 5 years I was livng at my Uncle Ronys, i trained whenever i could get away from him. Then when i was 14 A ranger came to ask the older kids if they wanted to join. Once he heard my medical history he laughed in my face. So i got a little cranky and bit him. He said he liked my nerve." Kray nodded again then frowned. "wait how did you get to a foster home? I thought you were at your uncles." Lily squirmed again. Rony was a touchy subject. "sooooo did you ever speak to your mom again?" Krayonder took a deep breath."A few months into th academy i got a call. the robots invaded." Lily sat up. "i am so sorry." she pulled him into a hug. krayonder let a few tears fall into her hair. He got fuzzie feelings _Wooaah!_

* * *

"Hey commander?" Up looked up from the control panel. "Yes Private, is there something you want to talk about?'' Krayonder started to finger the jagged edges of his ear. "Actualy yeah man i want to talk bout something." Up sighed and went over to the commanders chair. "well then wa don't you take a seat on ma lap then." Krayonder cocked his head. _Oh yeeeaaahh when I brought specs to bed at bug world she was on his yeah! _"Uh sure man." krayonder moved over to Up and sat down on his lap, awkwardly wrapping his arms around his neck. Up started to bounce his leg and kray had to admit, it felt nice. "so wht seems to be bothern ya private?" Krayonder leaned in on Up. "Well i really like this girl..." "Is it Cadet Lily?" Krayonder went rigid "woooaaah! now ha what would make you say ha that?" Up pretended to be thinking. "Well intuition, catching some afectionate looks oh and carrying her kicking and screaming into the cafateria might have given all of a slight impression." Krayonder blushed. he hadn'trealized that would give anyone ideas. "wait a minute man don't you do stuff like that with Taz?" Up grabbed Krayonders throut and started to squeeze. "Now listen here candy ass, Taz and I have nothing to do with each other!" "Ok ok i'm sorry man honest!" Up gathered his wil and let go of Krayonder. "so whats your problem with Lily?" Krayonder rubbed his neck."well the problem i have with this completly anonamous girl is I don't really know 100% sure she likes me back." "well here is the best advice i can give you. You never tell a girl you like here, it just makes you look like an idiot. If it's meant to be it will happen naturally." Made sense to Krayonder. "gee man commander sir thanks alot."krayonder jumped of Ups lap and ran to the door. Up chuckled to himself. He knew Lily liked him back, ut after that Taz comment he wasn't telling him that!

* * *

"Hey Megagirl?" Megagirl looked around but saw no one. Then an upside down Lily popped suddenly in front of her. Looking up megagirl saw Lily was hanging from a support beam. "It is most illogical for humans to hang upside down for it limits mobility of the lower body and excesive blood pressure to the cranium area cna cause death if untreated." Lily folded her arms and continued to swing. "well aren't we fun loving today. can i ask you a question?" "As my husband would say "fire away". Lily pushed on the back of her mass of hair hanging loose. "thats actually what i wanted to ask. How is it you love Tootsie? Your not even supposed to, how do you do it?" Megagirl put her hands on her hips. "Are you talking of male team member Joseph Krayonder?" Lily fell off the support beam. "your snarky for a machine." moaned Lily, rubbing her butt where it landed. "Anyone with ocular sensers can see a substantial increase of adrenaline when you are in the same perimeter as Krayonder." Lily staggered to her feet "I am not sure anyone can see that and could you please answere my question before you insult my life choices." "well with the case of my husband, I once thought of him as another puny human like you." "gee thanks" "you are welcome, but then he made me feel like i'm special, not another heartless monster." Lily put her hand on Megagirls shoulder. "that is so sweet." Megagirl smiled at the memory. "Then when junior spaceclaw reprogrammed me i went on a phsycotic rampage and nearly destroyed the whole starship." Lily took a step away from megagirl. "Huh so much for that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thats right! I'm back. And better than ever. the last chapter was kind of a filler but this is much better! oh and amazing news! I have a follower! Thank you my number one duckie livvie23! You are extra special! Not that all of you aren't special though reveiws are always apriciated.**

* * *

Krayonder paced through the pool room. _Where is she? she is never this late? I hope she is alright! _scary images of Lily being pulled off in a stretcher while he was pulled back away from her. He shuddered at the thought that he might not be able to protect her. Now he knew how Up felt when he was through the "chicken phase" and Taz and the rest of us were nearly eaten by a spider. Only in Ups case he got over his wimpiness. Krayonder was sure he'd be a screw up forever. Another thought passed through Krayonders head of some horrible monster holding Lily into the air. He shook that thought out of his system. _You shouldn't be so worried about this chic. You've seen her. She's amazing! And her stretch routine! woooaaahh! _Lost in thought, Krayonder didn't here the fast footsteps coming up behind him. "I'm so sorry i'm late i didn't have a swimsuit so i had to..." Krayonder turned around and Lily froze. He sqeaked out a weak "woah". Before him was Lily, dressed in a G.L.E.E two piece. The usual black sports bra like top with the G.L.E.E symbol on the right breast and small black bottom. Kray couldn't think of a nother time where he wanted to stare at the G.L.E.E symbol for so long. And he never new that Lily had abs! He was so entranced by her stomache he almost didn't notice the scar that started bellow her belly button and dissapeared into her top.

* * *

"I'm so sorry i'm late I didn't have a swimsuit so I had to..." Lily stopped running as soon as Krayonder turned around. He was in only black swim trunks and had no shirt on. Lily felt her face heat up, until she noticed that he was staring at her too. Presumley her stomache. Even more presumley, her scar. _Why did the supplies deck have to only have a dahm two peice! I mean how hard is it to shrink a one peice in the drier! people do it all the time by accident!. _Lily turned away from Krayonder, with a strange feeling of betrayal. "Are we going to work out or what?" she said harshly. Taken slightly aback, Krayonder said "Uh ya man right uh 100 laps to warm up with." Lily gave a slight nod and dove into the water, giving Krayonder a glimpse of what she was upset about. As Lily plowed through the water, the imprint of a Bright white fleshy snake stuck in his mind.

* * *

"Ok so water wrestling is very unlike fighting on land. There is a weightless factor... or something. Now this can work to your advantage or disadvantage..." "You had me at weightless!" Yelled Lily and two feet suddenly hit him square in the chest."you didn't let me finnish man!" whined Krayonder. " well the sooner to kick your ass again!" Laughed Lily, her anger melting away by the look on his face! but the pecks helped to. "Hey man i let you win last time!" "Uh no you didn't" and with that, the battle was on. Krayonder lunged at Lily and she quickly ducked under the water and let krayonder roll off her back. " Huh the weightlessness really takes the edge off having your fat butt on top of me!" Lily said playfully. "Fat butt huh? How bout having it in your face!" krayonder sprung backwards and pressed himself down on Lily, pressing her to the pool floor. Lily let out a waterlogged screech and straightend her legs, which were pressed to her chest, sendding Krayonder careening off her. The fight continued for about 15 more minutes. Now krayonder had Lily by the waist while she was pressing against his shoulders. A grin spread across his face. He swung Lily into the air and then turned around and crashed her back into the water. He held her there for a while, just to establish that he won. so he floated there, looking down at Lilys little face. He started to forget where he was and what he was doing, when Lilys bangs floated out of her eyes. Krayonder was stunned. Two large dazzling blue eyes stared back at him. They were like windows into her soul, it was like staring at her every emotion at once. before Krayonder could get a good look, he happened to glance down at the rest of Lilys face, and saw it was clouded with panic and turning blue. Krayonder quickly let go of her and she kicked off the ground, sailing in a long arch to the surface a few feet away.

* * *

_A large man dragged Lily through a small apartment by her hair. "Stopitstopitstopitletgo!" she squealed, clutching her scalp in an atempt to lessen the pain."I thought i told you to sweep the halls, but i must be crazy because ITS STILL DIRTY!" "I'm sorry uncle Rony i had home worke LET GO!" By then they had reached a staircase and Rony climbed the first two steps, holding on to Lilys hair from the other side of the railing. "__**WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMTHING YOU DO IT!"**__ Yelled Rony, pulling Lily over the railing and and raming her neck down on the railing. Lily wretched and screamed. Rony ducked down to examine Lilys redding face. "Why aren't you crying!?" He screamed, pulling Lily up slightly so she could answere. "I-I d-don't cry. Especially not for bastards Like you!" Rony roared with outrage and pulled down on Lilys hair, pressing her neck back on the rail. Then he grabbed on of the many broken beer bottles on the steps and pointed the end to the back of Lilys neck._ Lily felt the pressure on her shoulders lessen and she quickly ran as far awy as she could, emerging with a wet gasping noise. She scrambled clumsily out of the water and turned back to Krayonder. "**WHAT THE HECK!" **she screamed at him and she huffed on to a reclining beach chair, closing her eyes. The one thing that Lily didn't like about swimming was afterward. Thats when you feel whats left of the sunscreen on your skin glob up and your eyes start to burn. Whe your hair sticks in tangles on your neck and face. That was the worst part. After swimming her bangs don't cover her eyes. Lily hated her eyes. They tell to much about her, stuff she didn't want people to see. No, her eyes were her weak spot, bangs were her protection.

* * *

Krayonder looked over at Lily, laying on one of the recliny thingys. It took him a while to process that he nearly drowned her. That she would have just been chalked up as another blunder, albeit a huge blunder. He quickly hurried out of the water. He thumbed the ragged edge of his ear. "Uh you ok man?" Lily just sighed."I don't know, am I in heaven?" she said indifferently. Krayonder got a little flustered."I-I am really sorry man i was in like some trance man i am sooo sorry!" Lily sighed again. "It's fine." "Oh thank dead god man!" sighed Krayonder in relife. He plopped down on the reclining beach chair next to her. They just sat there for a while before krayonder asked "Am I allowed to ask about the scar?" Lily was silent for a while. "Can you really not guess?" "Did you have surgeury?" Lily went stiff for a second. "Yep" More silence. "did it work?" Krayonder asked. "What do you think? I'm still like this arent I?" Lily said harshley, turning around to rest on her side with her back to Krayonder. Krayonder over the past few weeks had noticed when Lily was upset she tended to cut herself off from others. Acting on whim, he scooped Lily up into his arms and ran into the water. Lily shreiked and kicked out of his arms. Lily lunged back at him with a large wave. They then proceeded to have an all out splash war. Legs entangled and screams shot out from every direction. Then with no warning, they were facing each other, just a breath apart. Slowly they leaned into each other. suddenly the ship lurched, throwing Lily into Krayonders shoulder. **Aproaching planet, ladding set in 17 hours**. whirred a robot voice from above. _oh yay i forgot about that. _Lily pushed away from him and started swimming towards the wall. "Lily wait where are you going?" Lily turned back. "We have 17 hours. I got to go get ready." "Oh yeah whoooaahh!" and they both sudden;y had the same thought _Did she/he notice what i was doing?_

* * *

**well there ya go. I am espesially proud of the flash back. We recently watched a film about an alcoholic dad in health and there was a part where the dad slapped the boy across the face with a bottle. I kinda incorporated that. btw if you didn't know Lily got the flashback because her uncle was choking her in the flashback and she was oxygen deprived at present. Aint i delightfull. Reveiw or perish :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey dudes! Guess where I am! If any of you guesed costa rica then youd be wrong. :( i'm visiting my grandparents. So big news. give a round of aplause to Livvie23! Again! she is also my first reviewer! Livvie23 i would love for you to beta my work! Tell me when you become one and ill send you some stuff. once i figure out how to do that. Also a round of applause to my other reveiwer starkidabbie! btw i am sorry about the grammar. SA brought that to my attention. Just try to bear with me ok i'll do my best.**

* * *

The crew crowded into the drop pod the next day. They decided not to take any chances after what happened last time so the whole crew was to do reacon on the new planet. Krayonder craned his neck to see past Up. Lily was crammed against the wall near Specs and Tootsie. As usual her eyes were covered by her bangs but the smile on her face gave away her excitement. _Was it just me or did she try and kiss me too? Did she notice i was trying to kiss her? Jesus this is alot of thoughts. wooaaahhh!._ **Launch in 30 seconds**. said the voice. A little while later there was a sudden jerk in the pod as it was shot away from the starship. Everyone started to float into the are for the few seconds of weightlessness. Since this happened all the time everyone didnt pay attention and started to buckle up to their seats and Megagirl kept a firm grip on her husband to keep him from doing somthing stupid. Lily was the only one not strapped down. Lily was delighted by the floating and started doing sumersaults over everyones heads, ignoring their pleas to buckle up. The pod started to enter the new planets atmosphere and the crew was pressed down by the pressure. Lily fell from the ceiling and slammed down on the floor face down. once they landed Krayonder rushed over to Lily and pulled up her shoulders to see her face. Her nose was squashed and there was a cut on her lip. Lily reached over to her nose and set it back into place with a loud crackthat made krayonder cringe. She wiped the blood from her lip and smiled at him. "That was fun!" She quickly scrambled up and ran out the drop pod doors. She gasped as she looked around the planet, then she started jumping and cartwheeling and acting,well like a kid. Sometimes Krayonder forgot that she was only 19. "Stop that soldier!" yelled Up. Lily stopped and blushed. "Now I know you must be excited but I would save all that dancin an jumpin till after we made sure this place isn't full a acid spitting elephants or kankrelates or somthin." Lily bowed her head. "Yes sir." Up grinned and came a little closer to her. "And just so ya know, a ring jump ends with one leg forward." Up turned to the rest of the crew "Taz, Bug,February, Megagirl and I will scope the area for hostile native. The rest of you make camp here and wait till we return so we can test the natural resources." Tootsie raised his hand. "wa can't I go with ma wife on this rico-ness mission?" "Jou can't go because jou can't tell jour big toe from jour nipple." said Taz with a sneer, but Tootsie seemed content with this explaination. "Ok rangers, move out!" yelled Up and everybody followed him until about a mile from the pod, then Up and his group left. An hour later they got everything unpacked and krayonder was leaning back on a dirty cushion that came with the survival kit. He looked around. He was never good at puting thimgs together but he'd say he did a pretty good job with Specs, Tootsies ans Lilys help. He just couldn't shake the feeling that somthing was missing. Krayonder then shot up._ Where the hell's lily!_

* * *

"Guys. Wheres Lily?" Krayonder said slowly. Specs shot up. "She was with Tootsie when I last saw her." said Specs with distinct nervouseness in her voice. They both turned to where Tootsie was lying. "Tootsie, have you seen Lily?" Tootsie looked up. "Bout yea high, blonde, overalls?" "Yes." hissed krayonder through clentched teeth. "Oh,I saw her walking in that direction." Specs and Krayonder stared at him. Before Krayonder could yell at him, Specs exploded. "**HOW DO YOU LOSE A PERSON ON A ALIEN PLANET!"** Specs then took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "If you and Megagirl have kids, I hope you get a nanny." She looked up again to see Krayonder already running off in the direction Tootsie pointed at. "Where are you going?" Specs shouted at him. "To find Lily!" he yelled back.

* * *

Krayonder stumbled through the alien jungle. He was tired and his throut was sore from yelling Lilys name. Tripping over a root, Krayonder tumbled into a clearing. He pushed himself up and gave a girlish scream. Lily looked up from where she was lying and jumped into fighting stance. she looked around and saw krayonder. "jesus dude I thought you were February for a second." Krayonder scrambled to his feet. "Lily!Lily! Oh Lily I was so worried man! Thank dead god!" Krayonder ran to her and picked her up, spinning her around. "Where the hell were you! You had us worried sick!" yelled krayonder, setting Lily down. "Geez amn it's only a few feet from camp. I told Tootsie I was going to find a clearing." Krayondr slapped himself in the face. _How can Tootsie function with so little brain cells? _"Well uh what are you doing here anyway man?" asked Krayonder in an attempt to get his foot out of his mouth. Lily shrugged. "just looking" She lied back down and patted the space next to her. Krayonder awkwardly lied down next to her and put his hands behind his head. "Its just like earth isn't it." said Lily serenly. "The skyon earth isn't orange Lil." Lily shrugged again. "It is at sunrise." "I never really looked at sunrises." said Krayonder. Lily turned over onto her side. "You'v never seen a sunrise?" she asked, unable to hide her suprise. Krayonder turned on his side to face her. "Well i've seen a ton of sunrises, but I've never really paid attention to them." "Your kidding!" Krayonder turned back on his back. "whats the big deal anyway?'' "The big deal?sunrises are like, somthing new is coming, some thing better, sonthing that could change everything and you have to find it out! It's uh It;s um beautiful. " Lily sighed and rolled onto her back. "They don't have sunrises in space." " You know what? when we get back to earth, we'll go see a sunrise together." Lily propped herself on her elbows "you mean it?" Krayonder nodded. he stood up and held his hand put to Lily, which she grabbed. "Lets go back. Specs was blowing a gasket!" he pulled her up and they stared at each other, they started to lean in when suddenly... Up, Taz, Bug, February and Megagirl came bursting into the clearing fallowed by large monster with long bodies and big brown veiny head with tiny green eyes. "Move it NOW!" Yelled up and Krayonder wasted no time in pulling Lily behind him.

* * *

Lily stole a quick glance behind her. The monsters were starting to close in on February, who was not so much running as complaining about the humidity while swiftly walking. Using her free hand to pick up a rock, Lily chucked it at the monster. It hit it in one of the eyes an dissapared on a puff of smoke. _Hitting them in the eyes makes them explode! Cool!" _"Krayonder I know how to.." the team burts throught the jungle into the camp. "Get to the ship get to the ship!" screamed Krayonder. "Are you loco ese! They're gaining! Run for cover!" The confuswed rangers just formed a screaming mob. "wait I know how to defeat them!" Yelled lily and she started to push away the crowd. Krayonder saw this and flipped her over his shoulder. Krayonder ran behind a boulder and set Lily down. The second she touched the ground she got up and started to run back to where Taz and Up were shooting the monsters. Krayonder grabbed her wrists and pulled her down, not letting go. "Are you crazy man? You couyld get killed our somthing!" "If you hit them in the eyes they explode dude!" Yelled Lily "we will all die any way if i dont tell them!" Krayonder shook his head. "I'm not going to let you die." Lily sighed " I love you Krayonder." and she ran away.

* * *

"Guys gofor the eyes go for the eyes!" Yelled Lily as she ran toward the monsters shooting the green orbs on the side of their faces. The others followed her lead and started shooting the monsters eyes, causing them to explode into puffs of smoke. The monsters started to push back but Lily wasn't interested in them. _C'mon there has to be a leader or somthing._ She ran into the forest and froze. There leading a giant army of monsters was a monster the sixe of king kong! _Found him. I have zapper replenisher right? Dahmit! _Lily charged at the monster, her plan was to get a running start and jump up, using the g-force to shoot he monsters eyes. Lily was in mid air when she noticed Tootsie Megagirl hugging the monsters leg! The monster turned to see what was on him and the shot went right past it! It turned his head to see who shot at him and noticed Lily. It reached over and picked Lily up, pinning her arms to her side. It pulled her up to eyelevel. "I'm in trouble"

* * *

By then the crew saw that the monster had Lily and were now circling, trying to find a way to shoot its eyes without shooting Lily. Then Krayonder busted in "Put her down mother fucker!'' Screamed Krayonder shooting at the monster. The monster moved Lily in front of its eyes. _Huh adaptable. did not see that coming._ Lily supposed her only chance was assuming she had one zap left she should shoot he monster in the eyes holding the zapper upside down. _I am so dead._ The shot rang out and the monster dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Tootsie finally got a grip on reality and caught Lily as she fell. Lily looked up to see Megagirl garing at her. "I'm sorry Meg i meant nothing of it." said Lily and she hopped out of Tootsies arms. Then a swarm of Little furry mole things squiggled out and started talking to them in some language. To every bodis suprise Lily said. "They said thank you for freeing them from the fronans." Then she started to alk to them in their language. She curtsied and started to walk away."Hey hey what what was dat ese?" asked Taz, jogging up to Lily "Yes I could not match it to any alien language on my spectrometer." Said Specs. Lily turned back to her friends. "well of course it's not listed with alien languages! They were speaking yiddish!" and with that, Lily skipped off.

* * *

**My characters really badass isn't she? I got my pottermore sorting. I'm a hufflepuff! At first i was dissapointed but then my friends reminded me that tonks and Teddy were hufflepuffs and there badass and I was a hufflepuf and i'm badass. It was thh nicest thing anyones ever said to me! Kiddn but still... anyway reveiw! I hope the grammar was better in this one cause i really tried **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm sick so i'm typing now. I also got to the end of Batman arkahm city. I liked it but there were some mistakes. mistake #1 Catwomen wouldn't be in Arkahm city in the first place. She's not crazy and is not easily captured. Mistake #2 Hush does kill people but making things out of other peoples faces is more of a Dollmakers thing. Mistake #3 Harley doesn't get pregers! Mistake #4 Talia doesnt die. And most importantly #5 THE JOKER DOESN'T DIE! That is just plain not supposed to happen. But it was still fine ,i'm babbling so enjoy!**

* * *

_"Ian! Ian!" screamed Lily as she ran into a burning building that was formaly the male boarding house. "Ian! Ian! woah! Ian!" Lily dodged a burning support beam and ran up the broken stairs, ignoring the flames that licked at her elbows. When she didn't see her best friend in the paniced crowed imerging from the building, she wasted no time in running back. The little girl threw her body at the charred doors until she heard a slight moan respond to her calling. Lily fingered the titanium lock stuck into the crack between the frame and the door. Lily filled with dread. _Robots._ Lily pulled a red paperclip out of her cargo shorts and proceed to pick the lock. After a satisfying click Lily managed to grin slightly. _All this technology can't even withstand stolen school supplies. _slowly Lily opened the door and jumped back, clamping her hand to her mouthto keep from screaming. There, in the middle of the room was the body of a 8 year old boy, blood protruding from his chest, his ever changing eyes glazed over and a broken chair leg placed limply in his hand. Just a few feet away was a sparking robot. "Oh, dude!" She was greated by another moan. Ian raised his head and extended his arm. "Lily I.." "Nonononono Ian don't waste your energy, your going to be alright." Lily lept over the fallen robot and pulled Ians head into her lap. " Lily, that metal dickhead killed me." Lily was shaking all over and her sweat mingled with hers and Ians blood. "No Ian don't talk like that! The starship rangers are here we're gonna be ok. We're gonna run far away from this place just like we always said!" Ian just pitifully shook his head. It broke Lilys heart to see someone she always looked up to like this. "Lily, promise me you'll become a starship ranger." Lily was shocked. "No I couldn't possibly... it's just... you know.. after what happened with ma and pa..." But she was silenced by a sound coming from Ians throut. "I know you've wanted to be one forever, you can't keep stuff from me! I read classifieds!" Lily fidgited._ Dahm those classifieds! _"But -b-but my suga..." "A person is not defined by their weaknesses." and with that, his eyes closed. "No Ian no Ian!" Lily tried to shake him awake to no avail. **Beep. **Lilys head shot up and she turned around to see the robot Ian beat get up. "**How touching extremley puny human! Are you going to produce salt based samples of H2o from your eye sockets? Hahahaha!" **Lily clentched her fists and crawled in front of her friends body protectivley. She heard stories of what the robots did to bodies and cremating wasn't kosher. "I don't cry and i'm not explaining why to somthing without a brain!" spat Lily, her fist tightening around the chair leg resting in Ians palm. **"Young and stupid, your death shall be pointless but amusing." **Two pincers shot out and grabbed Lily before she could swing. The robot lifted Lily up to its eyes, suddenly the beaming red eyes melted into beady green ones and the metallic head melted to brown veiny clumps._

* * *

Lily let out the breath she was holding in. Of all her flashbacks, this was the one she most hated. she hated how she had to relive the fear she felt that day and she hated not being able to remember how she kicked open the robots circuts. Lily sighed and tightened her fists as she walked through the party. It took about 1 day to return the the base on earth from the strange planet. Soon after she was "escorted" to the new head of the G.L.E.E where he officially made her a starship ranger. To celebrate the sucessful colonization of the new planet, the base was having a big party. Lily hadn't seen krayonder since they left the planet and she was nervous about his response to her feelings about him. Taz had suggested she go to February since she didn't have anything to wear. Taz also suggested she bring a weapon just in case "La chica idiota tries to force jou into something rosada y armirillo." After about an hpur and a half of fighting with February that was along the lines of "I am not wearing make up and if you come near me with that curling iron I will stick it up your puckey butthole!", February just washed Lily off, blew out her hair and stuck her in a dress. Lily had never felt beautiful before, but she allowed herself to linger on her reflection for a second before leaving Febs room. Her dress was just a form fitting tube of thin navy blue layers that just covered her butt. It also had a scoop neck and the sleeves just touched her elbows. Around her neck was a shiny metal peace sign and on her feet were shiny patent leather wedges, that Lily wasn't exactly licensed to drive. _Ouch! fuck. I should have threatened to stick these up Febs ass. Yikes! _Lily faltered a little on her heels, extending her arms to get her balance. She rounded the corner and froze for a second then burst out laughing. Taz was whereing a tight, gray dress with a black strip down the front and thick straps with sequiens on them. Up was dressed in a fancy gray millitary uniform adorn with his multiple awards and honors. Though it wasn't their attire that made Lily laugh, it was the fact that Up was holding Taz 2 feet in the air by her armpits and they were feircly making out. "Well it's about time!" snorted Lily, aplauding. Up lowered Taz gently and turned to make a "insulted" face. "Hey, have any of you seen Krayonder?" asked Lily, walking next to Taz. Taz and up gave a knowing smile to each other. "Wa I believe he is at the dance floor darlin'." Taz had offered Lily a taste of her tequila and Lily took a small sip. "Thanks Commander. " She was about to leave when Taz grabbed her arm. "Jou know you could do better than to fuck dat candy ass." Lily smiled slyly. "Oh I don't think we'll be the ones fucking." Now normally, a comment like that would get someone killed, but since Lily was one of Tazes few friends, or that Taz was drunk or what ever the reason, Lily survived with just a hard shove. Lily walked nervously to where the dance floor was set up and halted again. This time, no laughter followed.

* * *

Krayonder was drunk. Very drunk. The kinda drunk that you are aware of the stupid things you do when you are drunk but do stupid things anyway. The kinda drunk where you have to live with the guilt, the concequence and the headache the next morning. Plus it sure didn't help that all of the people around him were drunk and pretty stupid to begin with. "Hey hey did you see that girl who just got enducted? geez that bitch is hot!" said a medium sized man with a buzz cut. _Are they talking about Lily? My Lily? __ Is she my Lily yet?_ "Hey Kray! KrayKrayKray isn't she on your team? Is she nice?" said another ranger named Andrew that Kraypnder didn't especially like. He had a reputation. "Oh ya man she is really nice man man man msdsfds" Krayonder kinda mumble/burped. " No is she nice!" repeated Andrew and all the other boys laughed. Krayonder reddened a little. _Are they asking if my Lily is easy!? _"No man not cool man." slurred krayonder. The other boys laughed. "Ohhhhh does little Kray Kray have a little crush?" asked Andrew nastily. "Crushes are for 8 year olds man." Said Krayonder, letting his anger show a little. "Oh let me guess, you just couldn't lay her yet, well if your taking your time I may have to take a shot at it ha." Krayonder was really angry. "I can get any girl I want when I want her!" he shouted. Andrews look of suprise turned to a devilish grin. "What about Specs?" Andrew pointed at Specs and Krayonder followed his finger to the center of the dance floor where Specs was swaying to the music. Krayonder had to admit thet she looked ravishing in her purple floor length dress and her hair pulled back, but he was in love with Lily! "Uh who said anything about wanting Specs?" "well aren't you always saying how hot her ass is?" Krayonder shifted uncomfortably. "Well ya but she is just a friend man." "Oh really..." Andrew stepped a little bit closer to Krayonder, showing off his height advantage. "... then i dare you to kiss Specs right her in front of everyone!" Shocked, Krayonder nodded. He looked around. Lily wasn't here. _Maybe I could just do it quick and she wouldn't have to know. I love her and it's not like this means anything. Even if she does see i'll just tell her I love her like I planned and everything would be fine! Yeah! _Krayonder took one look at the group of boys and marched confidently up to Specs. He grabbed her forearms and dipped her, pressing his lips against her own. Krayonder held tight to her despite her struggling and she only managed to push him off when he parted slightly for air. She slapped him across the face and stormed off. Krayonders head was turned to the entrance and he froze. There was Lily standing in the doorway, with a look of betray on her face. She shook her head and ran away. "Lily wait!" Yelled Krayonder. He ran after her but she was already gone. All that was left were her shoes flung at the end of the hallway. Though it didn't matter. Krayonder new where she was going. _The gym! Now where is that again?"_

* * *

Panting, Lily ran through the acadamy wing of the base, since it was the only place whre she new her way through. _He new I loved him! **HE NEW!** Then he just goes and kisses someone else without even giving a answere! What the heck!" _Lily ran as far away from krayonder as fast as she could, only pausing to kick off her shoes and she was now running bare foot down the halls. She got to the gym and through the door open. The room sensed her presence and the lights flicked on, but Lily didn't even notice through her hurt, exahuasted haze. she ran up to the raised platform with the punching bags, more numerous than on the starship. She stood there staring at the punching bag and panting. Then she attacked. Even when she used punching bags for training she held back her emotions so she didn't lose control, but this time she unleashed all her emotions starting from the moment her family left her. _just keep punching just keep punching don't stop._ she recited in her head. rips and tears soon started appearing in the surface of the bag but she didn't notice. _Just keep punching don't stop don't you dare stop. _Minutes ticked by and Lily was a blur. sand was poering out of the bag and Lily was exhausted, but she just kept reciting her mantra in her head. _D-don't stop dont st-top **STOP!** _Lilys heart was beating out of her chest and it was almost like her blood was freezing , but she was on fire. Her legs wobbles and she sank to her knees, still punching._ Don't stop punching stop! dont you got to top punching don't stopppppp. _Lily then slid down the platform into a hot, dark hell

* * *

"Ah here it is." panted krayonder. It took him an hour at least to push through his drunken stupor enough to figure out where the nearest gym was. "Hey uh Lily I..." Krayonder opened the door just in time to see Lily slide down the empty unching bag to the ground. "Lily?" Then any haze still left in him was knocked out "Lily?!" Krayonder ran toward her and rolled her over. "Oh Lily! please get up! Baby? Baby please." Tears rolled down his face and he realized she was not going to wake up. Krayonder seized her thin little wrist and checked her pulse. It was going to fast for him to count. He stuck his hand under her bangs. She was burning hot but slowly she was turning very cold. _Lily Lily Lily_ krayonder scooped Lily up and ran to the medi bay, his sense of direction suddenly intact. _This is all my falt I started this. My little Lily how could I let this happen? _Krayonder ran through the halls till he arrived at the dance floor. He had a sudden flash of Lilys face when he kissed specs. "Hey Krayonder where've you been? Your missing the raffle!" Called Tootsie Megagirl. "**EVERYBODY MMMOOOOVVEEE"** screamed Krayonder. The crowed thne noticed Lily unconcious in his arms and parted. Krayonder rushed through and arrived in the medi bay. The doctor Immediatly recognized Lily and she motioned for 2 male nurses to bring a gurney. Krayonder lied her down and started running along side it. He didn't realize that they told him to until he was seized by the stomach by one of the male nurses. "NO!" he shrieked and lunged at the gurney. 2 more male nurses restrained Krayonder while Lily was rolled away. "I'm sorry sir but we are going to do multiple checks of her body and multiple injections. you won't want to see that." Krayonder nodded ant then sat in the waiting room once the nurses realeased him. He was facing a window and outside the sun was coming up. Krayonder put his head in his hands

* * *

**I am dark. :p. see i try to do some spayonder and it puts my main character into comotose! Just kidding spayonders in my top 3 shippings. Oh and Andrew is like 26-27**


	8. Chapter 8

**What up ducks!? I just got a bunch of new followers because I published a fanfiction on code lyoko and now I have readers in belarus! Anybody know where the hell that is? Anyway thank you Moth-shadow for following if your reading this and i hope you are cause i don't know the next time ill write for code Lyoko. And also thanks to De comander for reveiwing! I will try to add more Tup but it took a bit of rewriting. Anyway I beleive Lily will be waking up right about...**

* * *

Everything felt hot. Lily shifted her barely opened eyes back and forth behind her veil of hair in an attempt to see her soroundings. It didn't take her a long time to see she was in a hospital. But she didn't know how she got there. _Wasn't i somewhere else a second ago. _Hot heat pain, Lily looked down to see that she was wearing a purple hospital gown backwards, the feeble strings untied so her chest was exposed. Multiple thin wires were attached all over her chest that led to a large machine calculating many lines. Lily observed blood rush out from the side of one wire that went crooked by her awakening. It suddenly blurred and Lily slumped back again.

* * *

_Lily sat on a examing table. Her hospital gown was backwards to let her new scar breath. Lily ran her finger along the long red gash, wincing in pain. She drifted her gaze to the recovery room where she could see some janitor examing the hole she punched into the wall when they told her the surgery was unsucessful. "Hello deary!" said a rather old yet scandalously dressed nurse. Lily gave a pained smile. She new every nurse in the hospital, even if they didn't know her, and the whole "deary" thing was a total facade. This one was particularly bitchy. "Now I hate to be the bearer of bad news..." said the nurse even though she was smiling "... especially after your failed surgery, but.." "Rony hit the road I know, the bastard." The nurse struggled with her botax ridden smile. "Please don't interupt me dear" Lily rolled her eyes and lied back down. "I suppose you'll be sending me back to him." The nurse brightened "Well actually..." She was cut off again by a man in a courderoy suit. A scared look shot across Lilys face and she started pushing away from the man. "Uh who is this?" The nurse walked towards the man and put a hand on his shoulder. "Lily this is mr. Manilo , from the foster home." The man blushed. "Thank you uh mrs. Brighton" he said, reading the name tag attached to her skimpy dress. "It's miss actually and you can call me Delilah" _Oh barf _The man cleared his throut. "I'm hear to retrive the girl." Lily got off the table and slowly tried to edge away. "So your just gonna send me away to those glorified workcamps?" seemed crossed by this. "It is not a work camp, underfunding just forces us to send a few of our children to make a little money to support the home." Lily was breathing hard with painic. "You are NOT going to send me away! Don't make them send me away!" Blood was staining her gown as she ripped her flesh under the fabric. "Now Lily ther is no need to make a scene." Said miss Brighton as she moved behind Lily. Lily turned around and saw a large syringe filled with a vicious green liquid. Lily backed away from the nurse and mr. Manilo seized her by the waist. He hoisted her up kicking and screaming''Nonono" The nurse was now a giant lizard coming closer and closer with the needle..._

* * *

Lily bolted up in bed,then let out a scream of pain. she grabbed her forhead and collapsed into the pillow."Good your awake." said a bottle black haired nurse. "How are you feeling?" Lily grunted. "Superb.

* * *

"ms. Schilder you have a visitor." The all to bubbly nurse was answered with a grunt. She motioned for Specs to come in and the girls stared at each other. One in fear and one in disbeleif. "I'll just leave you 2 ladies alone" said the oblivious nurse. Specs pulled a chair to the side of Lilys bed. The 2 sat for a while before Specs broke the silence. "Are you made at me?" Lily was caught off gaurd. "N-no of course not Specs its just, you were there and he.." "I am soooooo sorry Lily!" Lily flushed. "What are you sorry for?" Specs put a hand on Lilys arm. "I'm sorry he broke your heart." Lily turned away. "Was there ever anything between you 2 ever?" specs shook her head. "Besides i like !" blurted out Specs. Lily just stared at her. "Was he the guy hogging the kareoke mike at the party?" Specs blushed furiously. Lily grinned "Julia Albain you sly bitch!" the 2 girls laughed there heads off!

* * *

Up and Taz were the next to vist. Lily had strewn her blanket on the floor and was lieing cross legged on her bed, leaning on her elbow. "Heloooo Upinstein and co." said Lily and the couple dragged 2 of the 3 chairs by the wall to the bed. "Welcome to my extremly humble abode, If you need to pee there is a wonderful bedpan over there." Both just stared. "I'm kidding." Said Lily and they nodded. "How are jou?" asked Taz, uncharacteristicly anxous. Lily put herhands behind her head. "Amazing! The mush here is so good, i didn't even eat it!" Again they both looked uncomfortable. "Whats wrong?" Lily asked. Up stood up. "Well darlin,we actually came to give ya this." Up handed Lily a peice of paper. "Exercise schedule?I never had one of these before." She looked up at the 2 of them. "We just want to keep jou safe." Pressed Taz,but Lily looked horrorfied. "There isn't enough time on this t-to t-t-train for missions." Stammered Lily. Up grunted and his brow furrowed. "Well for the next few misssions you'll be monitoring the ship for attack." Lilys eyes widened. "No you can't do this to me! Please! I saved all of you! I colonizied that planet! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" Up swallowed "But we have to..""GET OUT **GET OUT!** I HATE YOU BOTH! **GET OUT!"** Lily threw on if the pillows at Taz and buried herslef face down in the other one. Up took Tazes hand and led her out despite her protest. "She reminds me of someone." said Up when they were safely outside. "Que?" Up smiled. "You. you didn;t like restrictions either." While they were walking, they ran into krayonder. "I'm here to see Lily man." He said. Taz started forward but Up had agrip on her arm. "I dont think its the best time Private." He said coldly. Krayonder peeked into the room and saw Lily face down on the bed, shaking. Krayonder walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Omigod ducks you'll never guess what happened! I got the Bully Book on Amazon and Eric Khan Gale had a email on the back and I emailed him and he emailed back! Have you ever heard the expression "I'm over the moon."? Well Im' currently orbiting neptune. But enough of my personal life. cause thats kinda dangerous.**

* * *

Lily was walking through the halls of starship 15A2. The medibay on the base discharged her after another day of observstion, not counting the 2 days she was unconsious. "209,206, Huh 203" She was clutching her keycard loose in her hand. "Lights." mumbled Lily. When the lights didn;t respond, she threw her hands up in frustration. "LIGHTS!" **Ok ok! Geez!** the lights flickered on. "Gee thanks mysterious voice." Lily went into the small bathroom and closed the door. The small girl looked at her reflection and studied herself. The hospital gave her back Februarys dress because she didn't have anythign else. Lily hadn't exactly washed so she still looked just about the same from the party except she was notably thinner. Still as perfect as she tried to be. All for Krayonder. Lily hated herself. _You loathsome little slut! You just try to be somthing your not. You know your place so stay there! _Yelled her Uncle Rony. Lilys fist slammed into the mirror, which imediatly shattered. Lily hissed and quickly withdrew her bloody hand. "_You think you can be a starship ranger? You are a pathetic little girl! No one wants you and no one ever will! Your own parents left to get blown up!" Rony threw Lily into the wall._ Lily felt a strange force push her into the bathroom wall. "It's not real. It's only a memory. Rony can't hurt you anymore. Your doing this." Panted Lily, still clutching her bloody hand to her chest like a lifeline. _"You are never going to touch me AGAIN!" yelled Lily, pushing Rony into the sink. "Whore! You have NO respect for your elders! Well I guess I'll teach you!" Lilys eyes widened. "No, no please. I-I'm sorry please!" Rony grabbed Lilys neck and kneed her in the stomache. _"Oh!" Yelled Lily, grabbing her stomach and sliding downe the tiled wall like she was in the memory. _Rony kicked Lily in the stomache, which was the only part of her exposed. She screamed and fell on her side._ "No." Moaned Lily, laying on her side. The fall busted open her shoulder. "_You never talk back to me AGAIN!" yelled Rony, Kicking Lily again._ _"Stop please." Moaned Lily. "You brought this on yourself bitch!" Rony lunged down on Lily with balled fists. _"I said **STOP!"** Yelled Lily, slamming her other fist into the tile, bustiing it open. Lily blinked and looked around. The silence shocked her. Was it really that easy to banish her demons?" Shaking, Lily picked herself up out of the crimson pool. She got one of the rough standard issue towels and mopped up her blood. She slipped out of the dress, felling a twinge of guilt for ripping it. She got in the sowere and let the water cascade down her body. Afterwards she placed badages on bothe her hands and her shoulder. Finnaly she got dressed into her overalls and t-shirt. She nodded at the shattered remains of her mirror. _Much better._ Lily jumped on her bed and grabbed a Gotham Sirens comic and started reading.

* * *

It wasn't long before Lily heard a knock at the door. Absent mindly Lily told the voice command to unlock the door. Nervously, Krayonder walked in, thumbing his ear. "Hey" Lily looked up from the comic. "Hey." Krayonder took a step into the room. "I heard they discharged you." Lily nodded. "Look im sorry ok man. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking!" Lily closed the comic and got up off her bed. "Do you really think thats an excuse? That just means it could happen again! And I can't do that." Krayonders eyebrows furowwed. The anxiety he had been harboring for the past few days transmuted into anger. "I said I was sorry man!" Lily shook her head. "You don't even know what you did to me do you?" Lily said quietly. "Ya know I am really tired and I don't wanna deal with this right now..." she said sadley, trying to get past Krayonder. "Now wait a minute!" said krayonder as he caught her by the waist, lifting her slightly off her feet. "**NO!"** shreiked Lily, flailing her limbs. Krayonder quickly released he and took a step back. "I never trusted ANYONE until I met you, and you broke that! The least you could do is not blame it on drinking!" Krayonder was angry. all his anxietys spilled out. "YOur the one who wiged out and attacked a punching bag. Your just upset that you can't handle being a ranger! Your just **WEAK**!" Lily stared at him. Then slowley she moved her bangs out of her eyes. Krayonder gasped. They were filled with so much pain. Finnaly he couldn't stand it anymore. The sound of skin slapping skin rang through the air and the next thing Krayonder new his hand was outstretched and Lily was looking the other way with a bruise forming on her cheek. "I'm sorry uncle Rony" _Hey she mentioned a Uncle Rony! Oh.. Oh man, Lily! _"Get out of my room Krayonder." said Lily in a quiet ,shaky voice. "Lily I..." "**GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"** Krayonder bolted out of the room.

* * *

Lily stared at the door as the weight of what just happened washed over her. "Door c-close." The sound of the door closing sounded likea bang to Lily. She was telling the truth when she said she never cried. It was somthing she was quite proud of, but really when she was hurt or sad,it was much more painful. She crawled to the space between her bed and the nightstand and pressed her knees to her chest. That somtimes helped with the pain of the sobs that racked her body but couldn't get out. Lik when you curl up to help with the cramps that come with the one week a month of being a women. Lily buried her head in her knees and started to moan.

* * *

Krayonder ran as fast as he could down the hall, tears rolling down his face. _How could I hurt her! She trusted me and only me and I slapped her across the face! Im just as bad as her uncle. _Krayonder stopped and leaned on the wall. _I'v got to go apologise. For realsies this time._ Krayonder walked back to room 203. He was about to knock when he heard a small cry. He went up on his tippy toes and looked through the peephole. He saw Lily wedged in between the table and bed. She didn't seem to be crying, more like hurting. Krayonder shook his head and cried. He couldn;t confront Lily now when she's hurting like this. She'd be furious. then who knows what she'd do.

* * *

**Reveiws are always welcome**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey** guys! I dont know if you ever heard of my immortal, but it is literally the worst fanfiction ever! Its loosley based on harry potter only they're all bisexual, goth vampires with different names in which half are named after their hair color. I doubt thie author has even read the harry potter series, or is goth. There are so many spelling errors, its an insult to goths, cutters and bisexuals, dumbledore cursed, they are way to descriptive of what the character wears every day and if the author ever says "get back to hogwarts" again ill stab the air menacingly. ITS HILARIOUS! **

* * *

Lily didn't know how long she was in her room, or when she fell asleep, all she knew was someone was stroking her head. Lilys head snapped up. She looked over to see Up sitting on her bed. "Uh Up? Commander? How did you get into my room?" Up withdrew his hand and knitt his eyebrows togethers. "Now private schilder, I am your commander, don't you think I would have a all acesss key card?" Lily looked away, she just wanted Up to leave. "I guess so." "Well you guessed wrong. I just punched the lock till the door opened." Lily blinked in shock. _How did I not hear that? _"Yessir bye sir." Lily put her head back into her knees. Up reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yall can't get rid of me that easily. Now Krayonders been acting like a twilight character with a minor personality and you've been holed up hear crying since you got released!" Lily looked back up at her commander with annoyance flaring in her eyes. "I wasn't crying." Up noticed that her face wasn't puffy and was dry. "Well wuther you was cryin or not somthings wrong with ya darlin and as your Commander I demand you tell me whats got ya contstipated!" Lily raised an eyebrow. "You mean anxious?" "Theres a difference?" _um ok then. Note to self send Up bran muffins. _ "Now wa don't you take a seat on ma lap and tell me whats wrong." Up slapped his knees indicating that Lily should sit there. "Uh no offense commander, but i'm not moving from this spoand apperently I am." Before Lily could finnish Up got off the bed, scooped her out of the crevice and carried her to the edge of her bed, seating her on his lap. "Now whats troublin ya girl?" said Up, bouncing his leg. Lily rested her head on Ups shoulder. She pretended it was her father and she was four years old, and safe. "I worked my whole life to be a starship ranger. And then this one incident completly ruined it. Krayonder came over to apoligize about.." Lily swallowed "... kissing specs, and I don't even know I just hurt, and uh we fought and I tottally overreacted and uh then he um hit me and its all my fault." _breath breath_ Up looked green slightly, but it disappeared as soon as he saw Lily notice. "Well I know how to fix your first problem." Keeping Lily steady with one hand, Up pulled out the dreaded exercise schedule. He then crumpled it up and tossed it into the waste basket next to the closet. Lily looked at him in shock. "Ya really mean it Up?" Up smiled and nodded "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Yelled Lily, throwing her arms around Ups neck and hugging him. "Ma pleasure darlin!" said Up, patting her back. Lily pulled away and her smile faded. "Up. Wheres your mustache?" Slowly Up pointed to the side of her face. "HOLY SHIT!" Lily swatted Ups mustache off her face. "Dead god I can only imagine how many tims this happens to Taz." Up fidgited, wanting to change the subject. "Ok and for your second problem, While we're in orbit with earth, we're all going down to some clubs near the base, wanna come?" "But im underaged." Reasoned Lily, despite the small amount of excitment bumping around her shell of sadness. "Well nobody else has ta know bout that darlin." Lily smiled and kissed Up on the cheek. "Thanks dude." she said punching him in the chest, ignoring the clang. and the other clang. "Oh and don't tell Taz I kissed you. I like my limbs." Up smiled "Shore thing."

* * *

_Krayonder_ fiddled with the belt that hung loosly around his blue skinny jeans that made Tootsie ask why he put a collar around his butt and if it barked. He looked over to the other side of the drop pod to where Lily was sitting. It was the first time he had seen her out of uniform, other than at the party, and the over all effect was kinda nice. Krayonder recognizied most of the articles of clothing as clothes he had seen Taz wear at certain times she was out of uniform. She was in Tazes Yellow tank top and red sweats that said **love **on the butt. _I remember when Taz wore that! I never seen Up have a boner before! _Krayonder noticed the sad look on Lilys face. Krayonder clentched and unclentched his fists. Before he could force himself into the seat next to hers, of course somthing happens! February, wearing a scandalously small sequinny purple monstrosoty, scooted into the seat next to Lily. Krayonder hoped Bug hasn't heard of the term slag. February was chatting up a storm to Lily, oblivious to the fact that Lily was looking listlessly out the window. Lily turned to answere some question that february was nagging her with when she found herself face to face with krayonder. Krayonder saw her eyes widen under her bangs and she flushed and turned away, gripping her wrist like a lifeline. Krayonder looked away and pretended to have a sudden interest in a crease in his white v-neck and prayed to dead god that he wouldn't cry.

* * *

The group of rangers looked around the loud club for a second, then dispersed with a simple nod from Up. After a quick look around Lily determined it was a really bad idea to go on the dance floor alone. There was no other 15A2 people in sight so Lily went over to the bar and sat facing the dance floor, observing two women make out on the floor. "Hey there beautiful." said a voice from behind her. Lily turned around to see a tall man with dark hair plop into the seat next to her. "Bye there." said Lily with a smile and got up to leave. "Nononono wait!" Said the man, pulling Lily back into her seat by her flags flew up in Lilys mind but she didn't want to make a scene by beating this guy with a stool. "Names Andrew. I'm kinda a big deal in the starship rangers, your that new girl right?" Lily cautiously pushed Andrews finger out of her face and nodded. "Do you remember me? I assistant taught in your year." He slurred. Lily thought for a second. "Yeah weren't you that guy who hit his nuts on the valt?" "**NO!"** Growled Andrew, slamming his fist on the bar dangerously close to Lilys arm. Andrew relaesed his breath and signaled the bartender. "Two tequilas please. If thats alright with you babe." Lily struggled to maintain her control. "I am not a babe and i'm underaged." she growled. _Some how alcohol doesn't seem like the best idea ._ "Doesn't matter if i'm buying it." Said Andrew, grabbing the two glasses of the table and handing one to Lily. He then proceeded to drain the glass. Lily brought her glass into her lap and stared at it, trying not to notice that Andrew put his arm around her.

* * *

Krayonder looked around the club, dazed by the strobe lights. _Wasn't Bug just with me a second ago? _There was a scream from the other side of the club. _Woooaaaah! Thats a big nope! _Krayonder kept on looking around, there was a flash of Tootsie here, a dash of Taz there._ Is that specs with Luitenant Criss? _ He broke out of the wall of danceing stoners and saw Lily at the bar with ANDREW! _That son of a bitch doesn't deserve his own grandma! _His hands formed to fists when he saw Andrew pull Lily back into her seat by her arm. Then he remembered the fight. That Lily wasn't his._ And if she wants to put herself in that situation so be it. _Krayonder turned away from Lily and Andrew and tried to forget that Andrew put his arm around Lily. And how scared she looked.

* * *

Lily looked over at Andrew tosee if he was drunk enough so she could leave. She jumped when Andrew started to lean into her. She then tried to gently push him away. "No no no, dude, no bad Andrew." Andrew didn't seem to hear her but then slapped her in the face. Lily found that as an in and pounded her fist into his face. Slowly, Andrew put his hand to where Lily hit him. They sat there, staring at each other and breathing hard. Then Andrew stiffend as if attacking so Lily quickly sent her fist flying. Andrew suddenly lashed out and aught both of Lilys wrists in his fist. He slammed them on the edge of the bar table, bringing Lily down with them. Andrew gave a alcohol logged smile and shook his finger at Lily. He rolled on top of her and was sent back again when Lily kneed him in the gut. She grabbed her clothes with her now free and bruised hands when Andrew jumped on top of her again. He wasn't able to do anything, but with her hands holfding on to her clothes, they couldn't block Andrews various blows. "Get off. " Moaned Lily, begining to tire from taking Andrews reppeated punches while hanging on to her virginity. Heck she was tired of watching it on degrassi! Andrew felt her fatigue and smiled. _This will get easier soon. ow! _Lily kneed him again. "I said get OFF" Andrew just punched Lily again. "**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"** Yelled krayonder walking over to them. "Hey kray I didn't mean anything." slurred Andrew, rolling of Lily. "Yeah whatever, come on Lily." Krayonderheld out his hand for Lily. Lily stared at his hand for a second. _Crap. _Lily took Krayonders hand and he lead her to the dance floor. Krayonder wrapped his arms around Lily, who just stayed limp. "Guess ya saved my sorry ass again." said Lily, deadpan. Krayonder gave a weak smile. "Well maybe your virginity." Lily looked up at krayonder with a grim look. "Not funny Joe." They two of them swayed for a little bit before Lily said "I'm sorry I over reacted. You were right." Krayonders mouth dropped. "But- bu-but I hurt you." "Everyone does, its fine. I didn't fight back. " Krayonder was getting flustered. "Your not weak. Lily your amazing!" Lily looked away. "I-I um am going to find Up and Taz." Lily tried to pull away but Krayonder held on to her. "Lily, I know you think your not important, but you try so hard to make somthing of yourself. Your smart, and funny and beautiful..." Lily fidgited, "you can stop that now." she said, downcasting her eyes. "And when you fight and you duck under me I think thats so cool and the way..." "Stop it Krayonder!" Lilys voice cracked. "... and that time when you did that upside down thing and you fell but got back up and was all tada that was cool man..." Lily was choking. "Stop it krayonder it hurts!" Krayonder could hear in her voice that it was hurting her, but he kept on listing her good qualitys. "... and when you told me about your childhood and you were so brave." Tears started to roll down Lilys face for the first time. she buried her face in krayonders chest. "Stop it it hurts it hurts." Krayonder rubbed her back gently and held her, but wouldn't stop. "Th e most beautiful eyes, smile." Krayonder felt he could have gon on forever, but Lily started shaking violently against his chest, so he ended with a simple "I love you man." Lily looked up "I love you to Joeseph." they started to lean into eachother when Lily stiffened. "Krayonder you have to let me go." Krayonder frowned in shock. then it came across his mind that she might not beleive him. He tightened his grip ob Lily. "No krayonder you have to let me go." Krayonder shook his head. "No I love you!" Lily looked away. "I love you to but you have to let me go." "No Lily i love you, look at me I love you! I lo..." "Hey betch!" a sudden force ripped Lily from his grasp. Andrew punched Lily in the face. "You rather sleep with candy ass? Whore!" Kryaonder clentched his fist in anger, but then Lily whipped around to Andrew, Eyes flaming. within seconds, Andrew was unconsciouse on the floor. Everyon stared at Lily. she turned red and turned away from them to run away. "Lily wait!" Krayonder reached out and grabbed Lilys hand. She rebounded and recoiled into krayonder. Krayonder bent down and caught her lips in his. Lily relaxed into krayonder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Krayonder straightened up and put his hand in Lilys hair and his other one on the small of her back. Everyone aplauded and Andrews body lay forgotten on the floor. Krayinder new this was Lilys first kiss and was more than happy to walk her threw it. Krayonder tokk the hand in Lilys hair and slapped it on her butt and squeezed. He felt Lilys breath hitch but then she melted back into him. Krayonder felt Lily running out of air and decided to end the granduer. He dipped Lily, catching the girl by suprise and they both toppled to the ground. The two of the laughed and hugged. Over at the bar Taz was sitting on Ups lap. "Tolda that would work darlin."

* * *

the end

* * *

**Yup that is it, but stick around i got a epilogue!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey duckies! so this is basically it but don't worry ill be back to terminate you! Of course the next time I do a fanfiction under starship, it might end up like a slightly different version of this but thats in the near future!**

* * *

Krayonder carried a sleeping Lily through the halls of starship 15A2.

Lily fell asleep at the club at around 1:30. Up decided to call it a night after Specs passed out shortly after, though Lt Criss said he'd take Specs Home.

Lily woke up slightly when Krayonder buckled her up in the drop pod earlier.

She asked Krayonder to take off her left shoe. Krayonder produced a long knife whch he reluctantly gave to Lily.

Lily took it in her weary hand and cut her bangs to her eybrows.

she then fell asleep again.

Presently, Krayonder was cradling her in his arms as he marched to his room.

Lily said it was ok before she fell asleep the first time.

Krayonder arrived at his room and ke[t a firm grip on Lily as he lifted his leg up sand kicked his lock.

Quietly he krept into his room. He laided Lily carfully down on his bed.

Krayonder pulled off his shirt and jumped in with her.

Krayonder sighed in contentment. He felt like he finnally got his princess.

He wrapped Lily in his arms and was greeted by a punch in the gut.

_Ok maybe princess isn't the word. Still nice though._

A little more warily this time, Krayonder pulled Lily into his chest and was releived to not be pummeled.

He kissed her forhead and pressed his head into her neck.

His eyes fluttered and he felt himself fall asleep with his girl in hiis arms.

his girl

his girl

his girlllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll

* * *

I**'ll miss you duckies but ill be back no worries! oh and btdubs, 1 they did not have sex, 2 i did the llllllllllllll thing on purpose to make them seem asleep.**


End file.
